Imū
Classification and Dialects The Imū or Imou Language is a flexive nominativ-accusativ language created by Hilario Mireles, for personal using and only spoken by him, with the hope other people get interested on it and speak too with him. The language is a mixed of a priori elements and a posteriori elements, morely based on languages like ancient Greek (some dialects like Attic, Jonic and Eolic), Latin, English and nahuatl. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns 1ª. Declinación Femeninos '' ''Masculinos '' (Locativo = genitivo) 2ª. Declinación ''Masculinos '' ''Neutros '' (Locativo = genitivo) 3ª. Declinación ''Masculinos y femeninos, temas en “e” y otras consonantes '' '' '' ''Masculinos y femeninos, temas en “i” y vocales largas '' ''Neutros '' Locativo de tercera declinación varía, según la consonante anterior a la última vocal y otras reglas de eufonía. El locativo se utiliza para indicar un lugar de procedencia u origen, o un lugar dónde se encuentra alguna cosa; los objetos que pueden declinar a caso locativo son ‘lugares’ como ciudades, provincias, montañas, ríos, lagos, zonas específicas, partes del cuerpo, etc. Nunca declinan a locativo zonas no específicas, como países, mares, océanos, planetas, etc. (estos utilizan la preposición ‘en’ + lativo). La traducción más común del locativo es “en” o “de”. Todos los locativos de primera y segunda declinación son exactamente iguales a su forma en genitivo. También pueden usar vocativo algunos sustantivos de tiempo, como meses o fiestas específicas del año (de septiembre/en septiembre, de navidad/en navidad), para señalar este momento específico relacionado con algún sustantivo o suceso (nació en septiembre/es de septiembre, vino en navidad/fue de navidad, etc.). Adjetivos Adjetivos de primera clase ' ' Adjetivos de segunda clase Verbs Indicativo y subjuntivo Presente Voz activa ''Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Presente continuo Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Pasado Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Pasado perfecto Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Futuro Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Futuro perfecto Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Participio Gerundio/gerundivo Imperativo Voz activa Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Interrogativo -nu Verbos irregulares Verbo copulativo: Essa Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Verbo poderativo: Possa Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Verbo desiderativo: Valla Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Verbo ponderativo: Bossa (+ dat o gen) Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Verbo suplicativo: Missa (+dat) Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Verbo absolutivo: Tolla Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Verbo activo'':'' Fissa Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Verbo directivo'':'' Gessa Voz activa Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Voz pasiva y verbos deponentes Indicativo - Subjuntivo - Imperativo - Adverbios Positivo: īc, īg Negativo: mē (enclítico miī) Interrogativo: āra… ? Syntax Artículos Pronombres Personales Reflexivos Posesivos Relativos Interrogativos Indiferentes Numerales =Sintáxis = Preposiciones y postposiciones Preposiciones Postposiciones Conjunciones Interjecciones Lexicon Example text Feder ostru dȳ en ūs uranus es, qōlemic onōmas duu; basileas duu ompa os angem, ... Category:Languages